A New World
by NorthNova
Summary: Tragdy rips apart a family, but it is not entirely forgotten.


"We will be there soon, sweetheart. Soon your father will be back with us." Bess smiled as she held her little boy in her arms. The rocking movements of the carriage seemed to a calming effect on the child, since it had soon fallen asleep when they started their journey from their country estate. It wasn't going to be a long journey. Bess and her husband had decided to stay as close as possible to the coast, so it wouldn't take Walter long to get back home to his family when he had been away. And he often was. And he often would be in the future. But Bess didn't mind. She knew better than to keep him bound to their home. If he wanted to go, then Bess would let him go.

"_Your life is your own._" And she would stick to those words.

She would like to believe they were happy together. And they were. So very happy. Though she sometimes felt their marriage had been rather rushed. She knew Walter also felt that way, but he never told her. They rarely talked about those times. Only of the present and future.

"One day we will go to the New World. You, me and our boy. Soon we will be able to live a proper life there, and it will be good for our son to see the world." he often said. And Bess agreed. As times passed, she had become eager to see the New World. Often, late at night, alone, Walter told her stories about the New World, about the people and the country itself. A wilder, more challenging country he couldn't design, he often called it. It seemed so huge, so untouchable. But still she longed to see it.

"Yes, I know, sweetheart. We'll be there soon." she said and warmly caressed her son's cheek as he started to move uncomfortably. He frowned as if he wasn't too pleased with the present situation. Bess smiled. He was normally an easy child, but as all children, he had his times of uneasiness.

Suddenly the carriage came to a violent stop. The horses neighed pulled the carriage backwards, rocking the carriage. She heard the driver shout out to whoever had stopped the carriage. Bess moved to look out. She saw a small group of men on horses surrounding the carriage. They all wore dirty and worn clothes, some had blood-red bandages around head, arm or leg. Two moved to the door and pulled it open. Bess moved away, desperately holding on to the boy.

"Hello, little lady. And hello to the little one, too." one said with a mischievous smile. Both reached out and grabbed Bess's arm and pulled her out.

"No! Let go!" she cried, clinging on to the boy with one hand and on to the carriage door with the other. She fought hard to get out of the men's grip, kicking, twisting and turning as hard as she could. But nothing helped. She was pulled out and someone took the boy from her arms.

"No!" she shouted as she was pushed to the ground. She was held by a pair of strong arms and out of the corner of her eyes she saw the driver, laying on the ground with a dagger in his chest. The others were already searching the carriage for valuables.

"Now, let's see what you have to offer." one man said and started moving his hand up her dress.

"No! Let go of me!" she shouted and managed to get her one arm free. She slapped the man, and the others started laughing.

"So the kitty's got claws!" her attacker chuckled. Bess closed her eyes, feeling him moving on top of her.

"NO!" she shouted as pain cut through her body.

_**

* * *

**_

It was over, all over. The bandits had left, taking everything. Bess had been left on the ground, her dress ripped to pieces. She felt weak, tired. Her whole body was hurting. She heard a baby crying nearby.

"My boy." She slowly moved her head. With much difficulty she started to move to the place the crying came from. She reached the child and tried to take it into her arms. But she could not, she was too weak. Then she reach up for her neck. She found a small golden chain and pulled. The locket turned around in circles as she held it up. It had the family seal on it. She gently placed it with the baby, resting her hand beside the child. She could do no more. Only wait. And hope.

_**

* * *

  
**_"Hey, John. Are you all right?" Thomas asked as he walked up beside the captain. The captain had spend all evening on deck, standing by himself, away from the others. Thomas had wondered why he wasn't more sociable and decided to ask him. He saw that John had something in his hand and seemed deep in thought.

"Hey, John!" Thomas said loudly and waved his hand in front of the captain's face. Finally John reacted.

"Thomas." he said. He shook his head a little to regain proper awareness.

"Are you all right? You seemed so quiet." Thomas said. John shook his head.

"I am all right." he replied. Thomas gestured at the object in his hand.

"What is that?" he asked. John opened his hand and showed Thomas the locket. Thomas took it and looked at it. Then he whistled. It was a fine piece of work.

"Is it some family seal?" he asked. John laughed.

"I doubt it. I have always had it. Don't know why." he said and took it back.

"Is that what you were thinking about? Your family? Who they were?" Thomas asked. John was silent. Was he really? Perhaps. Sometimes he did think about it. But he had a long time ago resigned to the fact that he had no family. All he knew was that a man had found him and taken him to London. There he had grown up, but was soon left alone. Since the age of 6 he had been on his own. He often counted himself lucky he had made it for so long. As a child he often thought that some guardian angel was watching over him, but now he knew better. He was watching over himself and was in charge of his own life, wherever it might lead him.

"When do you think we will get there?" Thomas asked.

"We will be there soon. A few days, I think." John replied and gazed into the horizon, waiting and hoping to see the haze on the horizon taking form.

_**

* * *

  
**__Okay, that was just a super silly idea that came to my head, so please forgive me for it. I just couldn't help myself. I have thought about this story for a long time and I found out that The Golden Age takes place 22 years before Pocahontas, so I felt a little justified. Not much, just a little. That, and also the fact that John Smith and Raleigh seemed so much alike in a way._

_Please review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
